Hangars Dripped in Oil Cry
by fanficloid123
Summary: Freedom. Despues de que Alfred hace el descubrimiento del "YouTube" y por consiguiente el descubrimiento de "SOAD" se da cuenta de que necesita independizarse. (¿Drabble?)


Frente a un monitor, son las dos de la mañana no hay nada que hacer excepto pues…

"hermano…por favor podrías no sé, ya sabes… ¿Irte a dormir…? Mañana tenemos una junta…"

Matthew Williams, La representación humana del país casi invisible, Canadá, no podía creer que estaba parado, detrás de su hermano, A las dos de la mañana rogándole que (por el amor de dios) se fuera a dormir. Su hermano, Alfred Jones, la representación de uno de los países más grandes del continente Americano "U.S.A" (Estados Unidos) estaba literalmente pegado a la pantalla. Llevaba unos audífonos enormes con el motivo del escudo del célebre héroe "Capitán América" Estaba metido en "YouTube" una página que descubrió hace poco. Desde que hizo este descubrimiento, no ha estado más que oyendo música, viendo videos viciosos de gatitos y cosas por el estilo desde entonces. Pero últimamente a estado viendo "Lyrics" de música.

"*suspiro* ¿Tan invisible como siempre no Canadá?..."

El muchacho canadiense se dijo a si mismo, volteando al techo. Hubo un silencio perturbador en el cual, sin que Canadá se diese cuenta, su hermano se había salido de YouTube y tecleaba la letra de una canción, buscaba significados y hacia la investigación más ardua que ha hecho en su vida en tan solo 10 segundos (flat) antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el silencio se vio interrumpido por…

"¡OH DIOS TODO ES VERDAD! ¡LO ES!"

El hermano de Canadá (como diminutivo hay que llamarle "América") se paró de golpe mandando a volar los audífonos del "Capitán América" al aire desconectándolos, cayendo directamente sobre la cabeza de Matthew dejándolo atolondrado con todo su peso. Con su usual entusiasmo agarró a su tambaleante hermano por ambas manos y lo detuvo de caer al piso. Mirandolo directamente a los ojos con entusiasmo.

"¡MATTHEW NECESITO INDEPENDIZARME!"

Su tono de voz se oía alegre como si estuviera anunciándole un matrimonio o algo por el estilo. en sus ojos azules claramente visibles (a pesar de la oscuridad) brillaba una chispa de que descubrió algo…nuevo.

"¡¿eh-eh?! ¡¿N-no habías hecho eso hace siglos?!"

América soltó a su hermano de las manos dejándolo caer al piso desconsideradamente. Se volteo hacia la pantalla he hizo un ademan de tragedia exagerando sus palabras como casi siempre. Estaba jugando su tono se oía como si estuviera fingiendo.

"¡Oh, No soy libre del todo Canadá! Necesito independizarme de mi mismo."

Canadá se veía un poco molesto se sobaba la cabeza y se sacudía la pijama. Volteo a ver a su hermano él tenía los brazos cruzados demostrando que lo que había dicho non era del todo una locura, al menos no para él.

"… ¡¿D-de de eso se trataba todo, quieres independizarte de ti mismo?!"

Si creía eso de que los canadienses no se enojan, pues estabas muy equivocado. Estaba irritado, fastidiado y mareado. No se hizo toda la molestia de interrumpir su placido sueño para que llegara a mandar a su hermano a dormir y su hermano le hablara de independencias como si fuera lo mejor que puedes hacer uno como país. Aunque su voz no daba suficiente enojo se oía más como un susurro-grito. Esa idea se oía de lo más absurdo ¿Cómo demonios te independizas de ti mismo?

"yes…"

Entre los dos hubo un silencio incómodo y tenso. Alfred parecía hablar enserio todo su ser decía "Oye tú, si tú, hablo ENSERIO." Nadie atino a romper el silencio por un tiempo pero a América le dio por suspirar.

"*suspiro* Oh, my Little brother…no esperaba que lo entendieras, de todas formas, eres muy pequeño para entender esta clase de cosas"

Alfred se oía resignado si claro, como si hubiera explicado lo mismo cinco veces y su hermano no lo hubiera oído. Paso junto a Matthew y le acaricio el cabello despeinándolo todo. Subió por las escaleras y se fue a su cuarto.

"Soy un año más grande que tú."

Replico este aun algo irritado aunque su hermano ya no lo oía, Le dio una ojeada a la computadora, simplemente genial, a Alfred se le había olvidado cerrarla. Suspiro en resignación y se puso en la computadora dispuesto a cerrarla pero la curiosidad de revisar el historial lo picaba mucho. Así que revisó el historial. No entendía nada ¿Qué era eso de "SOAD"? una banda supuso. Clickeo en la página más reciente a la que se había metido su hermano. Otra vez en YouTube encontró los lyrics de una canción en especial.

"¿B.Y.O.B?"

Volteo a ambos lados como temiendo que alguien lo vigilara, luego se dirigió a la cocina y saco de un estante unos audífonos pequeños con motivos de hoja de maple se los puso y los conectó a la Laptop.

La canción empezó a sonar todo iba bien, pero era muy raro. Se oía como si marchara un ejército. Esta música se oía mas como algo que Prusia disfrutaría más. La guitarra era bastante escandalosa Matthew no creía que se pudiera poner más escandaloso.

_YOU_

La música (en efecto) se hizo más escandalosa y taladraba los oídos de Matthew sin compasión. Se veía aterrado no acostumbrado a música tan fuerte o ruidosa. Lo más que podía soportar era las mezclas DJ de su hermano y algo de dubstep. Pero no más que eso.

_WHY THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?!_

El muchacho Canadiense obviamente no se esperaba tanta intensidad. Solo atino a quitarse los audífonos rápidamente y voltear a ver a la pantalla como quien hubiera visto a un espectro. ¿Sobre reaccionando? No, no, para nada. Se quedó viendo a los lyrics y no entendió ni la mitad. Eran todas metáforas confusas y complicadas, además, al juzgar por el resto del historial, su hermano enserio se había adentrado en el significado de dicha canción.

"*suspiro*"

Así que sin siquiera dejar continuar la música, apagó la computadora, subió las escaleras a su habitación y se fue a dormir. Con la certeza de que su hermano posiblemente se volvió loco. Tanto de esa música posiblemente le hizo el cerebro papilla. Además mañana sería un largo, cansado,y nuevo día.

…¿Continuara?...


End file.
